Jabba's Bros
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Bros are bros


Boba stepped into the fray with his jammin' Metallica graphic T. "AY! My appendix just stopped by for some purdy good nachos, baybay!"

Bib rolled his eyes and took to his attourney-flavoured banana boogie board. He surfed with the most dudest angst. He flipped over an orca on the steezin' cruise deep in his mighty righteous heart.

"So, what's the plan here in dis here palace, my wholesome guys?" asked Boba as he combed his helmet and sampled the curly fries on Max Rebo's plate.

"Why did you stick your grubby little fingers upon my platter?" Max begrudgingly humphed. His nose was like nebulae breaking through supernovas.

"Quick!" Bossk cried as he did massive toe insults to the ground. The ground wept bitterly at the sight of toe.

"Why must we haste it?" asked Boba as he swung the hammer, blasting the ping pong ball through twelve whole banthas.

Bossk was sweating like a toad and his teeth were getting sharper than pencil sharpeners. "THE MAN is coming to tell us most totally unbodacious anger!"

"You crocodilian individual," Bib grumbled. He pointed his horrid finger at Bossk. "I am interested in this conversation, but not if it concerns your doofus ideologies."

Bossk put his esophagus on the floor and explained through it. Boba and Max were very interested in the visualisation of larynx.

Jabba entered via the elevator named "Frank Costanza". He licked his slimy face with slug energy. Salacious Crumb sat on his shoulder. An evil zucchini stood beside the dynamic duo, clicking along on his typewriter.

Boba stared at the terrible existence. "Jabba, how fares your totally life?" said the bounty hunter lord of green uniforms.

Max dropped the spoon. "Why is life such a guitar?"

"Good question, buddy boy…" Jabba mused with eyes of puppeteering ideals.

Crumb laughed like a maniac and then dove into the tar pits. He sank and no longer came to be. Everyone wept about it and made a bracelet of magic.

Boba placed the bracelet upon Bib's head. "You are a cool guy."

"I'm appreciative, Boba Fett, the man, the myth, the legend," replied Bib. He built a qualm and tore it down.

"Hey guys!" Greedo announced as he climbed out of the qualm ruins. "Have you seen the Solo."

"I have only had eyes on Bob," said Bossk.

Jabba was confused. He did not know if "Bob" was supposed to be a misvoweling of Bib or a dropping "A" on Boba. This drove him into an existential crisis and he started sweating profusely. He was struggling deeply to gain a sense of reality. To be fair, he was a slug. Slugs are cool, but snails are way more radical.

"I'm hungry," said Boba, stirring the curly fries into the scoops of scoops. "Can you see my new goodness?"

"Do not be here!" Bib growled and then he did the ultimate karate chop. So many karate was in power and the power did defeat to Boba's spine.

Max studied the felled spine. He took of it and named it after his favourite quail.

"I hate quails," said Bib angstily.

Jabba laughed and stuck two quarts of casserole into his pockets. He named the quails among his vital existence. He wept at the thought of reality creeping in. He wished for inner peace, but so many people named "Gordon" were on their way to dispel his harmony. His slugness was most totally decreasing like a sinking ship. Jabba was worrisome about his lack of toes and tubularity.

"Am I neato-burrito?" Jabba inquired of Crumb.

Crumb snickered and drew his crossbow. He hit the truck filled with spicy calzones and everyone was bewildered beyond belief.

"My beliefs!" Greedo wailed as he tried to catch them before they hit the ground and shattered. He caught all but one.

Boba was very sad about the belief that was more broken than Jabba's jukebox. "Where is the repairman?" he seethed, licking his chops.

"Dude, we have glory on our side," Max said with sagely wisdom. He flew into the air and destroyed each consecutive world record by far.

"I'm honestly thinking about honour today now," said Jabba. He took out his ukulele and sent it to Max's cousin Egbert.

"Well, such is life in a dangerous land," said Bib with poetic teeth that scraped against the zucchini. The zucchini fell, poisoned by the gamma radiation seeping from Bib's fangs.

"I just hope we can learn about that simple message and it comes from the heart," said Boba. With that, he cracked the can of beans open and lit them over the fireplace. He fed as many as he could to his slug bud Jabba.

"A rig, gateaux," said Jabba.

"Comb oh, see not uh," replied Boba, refusing to end this sentence with a period

**FN-2187**


End file.
